Triangle Love
by Miyako Hisagi
Summary: Nanao Ise dan Rui Sakashita adalah sahabat sejak mereka masuk ke SMA. Saat kelas 1 semester 2, kelas mereka kedatangan murid baru, Shuuhei Hisagi. Nanao, Rui, Hisagi pun bersahabat. Mereka pun mempunyai rasa suka antara satu sama lain. RnR please.


Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

Pairing: Shuuhei x Nanao, Shuuhei x OC

Warning: OOC, OC, AU, typo(s)

A/N: Fic ke-2. Gomen yang 'Change!' ga dilanjutin .-.v. Review please.

* * *

><p>"Selamat pagi Rui," sapa Nanao pada sahabatnya yang duduk di bangku dekat jendela.<p>

"Oh. Pagi Nanao," sapa Rui.

Rui adalah sahabat Nanao. Dia sangat cantik. Rambutnya shaggy berwarna pirang. Kulitnya putih. Pintar dan baik. Tipikal gadis sempurna. Dia juga wakil ketua kelas di kelas 1-6 Sedangkan Nanao, gadis berkacamata berambut hitam. Dulu rambutnya sangat sering diikat. Namun, atas saran Rui, Nanao menggerai rambutnya. Nanao juga pintar dan baik. Ketua kelas di kelas 1-6.

"Ketua kelas. Kau dipanggil oleh Matsumoto-_sensei_," kata Rukia.

"Oh iya baik," kata Nanao dan langsung pergi meninggalkan kelasnya.

* * *

><p>"Ketua kelas, hari ini kelas kita kedatangan murid baru. Namanya Shuuhei Hisagi. Tolong ya bantu dia di hari pertamanya. Juga bawa dia keliling sekolah. Jangan lupa ajak wakil ketua kelas untuk menemanimu ya," jelas Matsumoto.<p>

"Oh iya baik _sensei_. Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu. Permisi," kata Nanao dengan sopan dan langsung meninggalkan ruang guru.

* * *

><p>"Nanao, ada apa? Kenapa dipanggil ke ruang guru?" tanya Rui.<p>

"Oh itu. Nanti akan ada murid baru. Kita disuruh mengajaknya keliling sekolah," jawab Nanao dengan nada agak malas.

Kreeek. Saat pintu terbuka muncullah sesosok pria yang tampan. Semua siswi kelas 2-6 kecuali Rui dan Nanao sangat terpana pada apa yang mereka lihat kali ini.

"Yo. Aku Shuuhei Hisagi. Murid baru disini. Salam kenal," kata laki-laki itu.

"Oh. Jadi kau Shuuhei Hisagi. Kenalkan aku Nanao Ise. Ketua kelas 1-6," kata Nanao.

"Aku Rui Sakashita. Wakil ketua kelas 1-6," kata Rui.

"Salam kenal ketua kelas dan wakil ketua kelas," kata Shuuhei.

* * *

><p>"Nanao, menurutmu Hisagi itu bagaimana orangnya?" tanya Rui.<p>

"Emm, dia lumayan tampan. Juga keren. Menurutmu?"

"Menurutku juga begitu. Dia juga mendekati tipe cowok idealku,"

Nanao terdiam saat mendengar kata-kata "Dia juga mendekati tipe cowok idealku,". Dia mencoba mencerna apa yang dia dengar. Setelah dia mengerti apa yang dia dengar. Dia berpikir apa mungkin Rui menyukai Hisagi?

"Rui, kau menyukai Hisagi?" tanya Nanao.

Rui segera tertawa setelah mendengar pertanyaan Nanao. Dia tidak menyangka sahabatnya bertanya seperti itu.

"Tentu saja tidak," kata Rui.

"Bisakah aku bergabung ketua dan wakil ketua?" tanya seorang laki-laki.

Nanao dan Rui mendongakkan kepala mereka. Kemudian saling berpandangan. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau Shuuhei akan meminta bergabung dengan mereka.

"Oh iya silakan," kata Nanao mempersilakan Shuuhei.

"Terima kasih," kata Shuuhei.

"Oh iya Hisagi, istirahat kedua nanti, kau harus ikut aku dan Rui keliling sekolah ya," kata Nanao.

"Baiklah,"

* * *

><p>"Nah Hisagi, ini laboratorium biologi. Yang diatasnya laboratorium fisika. Kemudian itu ruang guru, itu UKS. Itu ruang serbaguna. Itu green house. Dan yang disana itu ruang kurikulum," jelas Nanao.<p>

"Oh iya iya," kata Shuuhei sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia mengerti.

Tanpa Rui sadari di depannya ada sebuah batu yang cukup besar. Dia tersandung oleh batu itu. Shuuhei yang berada di dekat Rui, dengan sigap menangkap Rui. Karena Rui berteriak, otomatis Nanao yang berjalan di depan membalikkan badannya dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Nanao membulatkan matanya saat melihat Rui yang sedang berpandangan dengan Shuuhei.

"Terima kasih Hisagi," kata Rui yang mukanya sekarang sudah berwarna agak merah.

"Iya. Sama-sama," kata Shuuhei.

* * *

><p>Sejak saat itu, hubungan Shuuhei, Rui dan Nanao menjadi semakin dekat. Mereka sudah seperti 3 saudara yang selalu bersama. Walaupun Rui dan Nanao sama-sama menyukai Shuuhei, mereka tidak terlihat seperti saingan cinta. Hubungan mereka tetap baik-baik saja sama seperti dulu. Kini, mereka telah memasuki kelas 2. Mereka masuk kelas yang sama yaitu kelas 2-1.<p>

"Hei walaupun kita sudah bersahabat sejak kelas 1, kita belum pernah pergi bersama ya. Bagaimana kalau hari minggu besok kita pergi ke taman bermain?" tanya Shuuhei.

"Aku sih boleh-boleh saja. Kau bagaimana Nanao?" kata Rui.

"Kalau begitu aku juga ikut," kata Nanao.

"Ok. Kalau begitu, hari minggu kujemput di rumah kalian masing-masing ya," ucap Shuuhei.

"Baiklah," kata Rui dan Nanao bersamaan.

* * *

><p>Ting Tong. Bel rumah Nanao berbunyi. Berarti Shuuhei sudah sampai di rumah Nanao. Nanao segera mengambil postman bag nya dan keluar dari kamarnya. Setelah dia memakai sepatunya, Nanao segera keluar menemui Shuuhei.<p>

"Nanao, kau sangat manis," kata Shuuhei setelah melihat Nanao yang memakai kaus polos berwarna hijau tosca dipadukan dengan cardigan putih, celana jeans panjang dan postman bag dan sepatu yang berwarna putih. Dia juga memakai kalung berbentuk kamera yang kecil.

"Terima kasih. Kau juga cukup keren," sahut Nanao sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Bisa kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya Shuuhei.

"Tentu saja. Ayo," jawab Nanao.

* * *

><p>Ting Tong. Kali ini, bel rumah Rui berbunyi. Rui segera keluar. Dia juga tampak cantik dengan baju tanpa lengan kotak-kotak berwarna hitam merah dan juga celana pendek. Tak lupa tasnya yang berwarna merah.<p>

"Nah Hisagi, bagaimana penampilanku?" tanya Rui.

"Kau cantik sekali. Nah ayo kita pergi," jawab Shuuhei.

Nanao melihat ada raut wajah yang berbeda dari Shuuhei. Rui memang lebih cantik dan lebih segalanya dari Nanao. Nanao sadar akan itu.

* * *

><p>"Mau naik apa dulu?" tanya Shuuhei.<p>

"Roller coaster bagaimana?" tawar Rui.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak ikut ya," ujar Nanao.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rui dan Shuuhei.

"Aku takut," ucap Nanao lirih.

"Kalau begitu aku yang duduk denganmu," ujar Shuuhei.

Muka Nanao menjadi berwarna merah. Dia sangat ingin menolaknya karena dia malu. Namun hatinya berkata ya. Akhirnya Nanao memilih diam. Sedangkan Rui? Dia hanya bisa menatap kedua orang itu dengan tatapan kesal, sedih, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

"Yasudah aku sendiri saja kalau begitu," ujar Rui dengan tatapan agak kesal.

"Rui, maksudku bukan menyuruhmu untuk sendiri," ucap Shuuhei dengan nada minta maaf.

"Aku mengerti maksudmu. Sudahlah. Aku tidak apa-apa," sahut Rui.

Setelah mereka menaiki roller coaster mereka istirahat sebentar di sebuah restoran yang bernama Sushi Groove. Shuuhei mentraktir mereka berdua.

"Aku ke toilet dulu ya," ucap Shuuhei.

"Iya," kata Rui dan Nanao.

"Nanao," Rui melanjutkan perkataannya, "Kau tau tidak aku suka Hisagi?"

"Hah? Benarkah?" tanya Nanao kaget. Dia berusaha merespon sebaik mungkin agar tidak terlihat kalau dia juga menyukai Shuuhei.

"Iya. Kau juga kan? Sudahlah jujur saja," kata Rui.

"Te.. Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak menyukai Hisagi," kata Nanao.

"Benarkah begitu?" tanya Rui dengan nada curiga.

"Teman-teman maaf aku lama," kata Shuuhei.

"Rui, kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Shuuhei.

Kenapa Shuuhei hanya bertanya pada Rui. Kenapa tidak bertanya pada Nanao juga. Mendadak Nanao menjadi sedikit murung. Tapi dia berusaha menyembunyikan wajah murungnya. Bagaimanapun juga itu adalah hak Shuuhei. Dia mengelurkan iPhone nya dan mulai memainkannya.

"Aku pesan ini saja. Kau mau yang mana Nanao?" tanya Rui dengan senyumnya yang manis.

"Aku.. Aku yang ini saja," jawab Nanao dan dia langsung memainkan iPhone nya lagi.

Shuuhei yang melihat Nanao agak murung, mencoba menghiburnya. Namun hiburannya itu tidak membuat Nanao tersenyum.

"Nanao kau kenapa?" tanya Shuuhei.

"Aku? Tentu saja aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Nanao.

"Oh pesanannya sudah datang. Ayo makan dulu," sahut Rui.

"Nah, makannya sudah selesai kan? Ayo kita bermain lagi!" seru Shuuhei.

"Eh aku ke toilet dulu ya," kata Nanao.

"Iya," kata Rui.

"Rui, kau sangat cantik hari ini," kata Shuuhei sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih," ucap Rui dengan senyuman paling manisnya. Senyuman yang tidak pernah dia berikan ke orang lain.

"Bisakah kita mengulang kejadian ini? Tentunya hanya berdua. Bagaimana kalau minggu depan?" tanya Shuuhei.

"Tentu!" seru Rui dengan riang.

"Kalau begitu minggu depan kujemput di rumahmu ya," kata Shuuhei.

"Ok ayo kita naik wahana lain," kata Nanao yang tiba-tiba muncul.

* * *

><p>"Selamat pagi Rui. Ini untukmu," kata Shuuhei sambil memberikan sebuket bunga untuk Rui.<p>

"Terima kasih Hisagi," kata Rui mengambil buket itu.

"Bisa kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya Shuuhei.

"Tentu Hisagi," jawab Rui.

"Panggil aku Shuuhei," kata Shuuhei.

"Baik Shuuhei," kata Rui dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

* * *

><p>"Hari ini aku bosan. Ajak Rui jalan-jalan ah," kata Nanao sambil memegang handphonenya lalu memencet nomor rumah Rui.<p>

"Halo. Ruinya ada?" tanya Nanao di telepon.

"Halo. Oh Ruinya sedang pergi dengan Hisagi. Ini siapa? Ada apa?" tanya seseorang yang jauh. Sepertinya itu ibu Rui.

"Ini Nanao. Tidak apa-apa tante. Terima kasih. Maaf mengganggu," jawab Nanao dan langsung mematikan telepon.

Dia melamun. Dia kaget ternyata Shuuhei dan Rui sedang pergi bersama. Kenapa Rui melakukannya? Bukankah Rui tau bahwa Nanao menyukai Shuuhei? Kenapa Rui malah seperti mengkhianatinya?

* * *

><p>"Rui, kita naik bianglala dulu ya?" tanya Shuuhei.<p>

"Oh ayo," jawab Rui.

"Rui ini untukmu lagi," kata Shuuhei sambil memberikan setangkai mawar.

"Untukku? Terima kasih," ucap Rui mengambil setangkau mawar itu.

"Rui, sebenarnya…," kata Shuuhei gugup.

"Sebenarnya apa?" tanya Rui bingung.

"Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau jadi pacarku?" tanya Hisagi.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


End file.
